The Triangles of Love
by mis.daidouji
Summary: Between Love, Hate, Memories, Gradutaion, Ron - Hermione - and Harry and going to face a unforgettable year with Voldemort trailing behind every step of theirs. Starring Everyone. Please RR!
1. Chapter One : Memories

The Triangle of Love Disclaimer : Stuff that I own - a used condom, a plastic bag, one fanfic, and a tampon. Stuff that I do not own - everything else in this word. Author's Words : First Fanfic..so stop the bitching! P.S- I totally suck at spelling and grammer.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hermione Granger. A sensitive, intelligent, polite (when she's not bitching), young beautiful girl. Why did this girl have to suffer such pain in her life. Suffering the pain of others. To find out..read on. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione Granger gave a last glance at her Muggle home. She waved good bye to her parents and leaped onto the cushy seat of her new red mustang. Her last year of Hogwarts was drawing nearer and nearer. Six wonderful, adventurest years had past along with her bestest friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Hermione turned her key's and gave the engine a great jump start. Her parents were waving proundly at their one and only daughter, who happends to be a witch. Flashes of her memories came running through her head. The day she got her Hogwarts letter. The day Harry and Ron became friends. The night of their first adventure at Hogwarts. All of this happy times in her beloved school was going to be over very soon. Hermione smiled at her mother and father and drove away in the distance towards Kings Cross Station.  
  
Distance away, at a place called the Burrow, a red-haired 17 year old came jolting down the stairs. Ron Weasley, one of the people who feeds themselfs full, but never gets fat was racing one of his twin brother, Fred Weasley to the kitchen for breakfast. The kitchen was one of that warmest, loving places in the Burrow. Molly Weasley, Ron's mother, was scooping up fried eggs and laying them each plate set on the table. She gave a quick kiss on her husban's forhead as he was about to leave for work. Ginny Weasley was already at the dinning table, chewing peacefully on her piece of toast. Ginny was the youngest and only girl of the Weasley. Bill and Charley were the oldest. Left Hogwarts years ago..those two. Then there's Percy. A stupid british bastard that thinks highly of Cornilius Fudge, the Ministry of Magic. Fred and George, twins. Enough said. Lastly. Ron and Ginny. The cutest and almost normal as normal witch and wizards.  
  
Ron scrammbed over on his chair and began stuffing his face with food. "Slow down !! Your going to choke to death before you even make it onto the Hogwarts express!!", sheriked Mrs.Weasley. "But Ma..If I don't hurry up, I will miss the stupid train..", Ron argued. "Well, I don't see Ginny choking herself!!", Mrs.Weasley glared at her youngest son. "Leave me out! Besides. I'm done..I'm going to get ready.", said the beautiful red-haired girl. Ginny got up to her feet, leaving her dishes behind her and trailled off. "Why can't you be more like your sister..", Mrs.Weasley complained.  
  
"UP. GET UP. NOW!" Aunt Petunia slammed her fist on the door of Harry Potters bedroom. "The faster you get up, the fast you get out of our sight for a year!", she screamed again. Harry layed on his lumpy old matteress, ignoring his Aunt. It was his last year in Hogwarts. That would be it. No more sneaking out in the corridors. No more hiding in the library. No more trips to Hogsmead with just his friends. No more saving the school from danger and being a hero. Harry thought miserably to himself. Where was he going to go after school. What will he do. "Does your ugly messy hair afected your hearing!! Get up!!", his Aunt yelled. Harry got out from the dusty matress and quickly got dressed. In a couple of hours, he was going to be back at Hogwarts for the last time. Harry was as keened as the Dursley where the he was leaving. He couldn't stand one more day under the same roof as they are. It was like hell for two whole month. But in a few minuets, he was going to leave.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry found eachother on the train to Hogwarts. Chattering away about their summer and how sad it was to leave their school. Little did they know, that their last year at Hogwarts was going to change their lives forever. 


	2. Chapter Two : Welcome Home

The Triangle of Love Disclaimer : Stuff that I own - a used condom, a plastic bag, one fanfic, a tampon , and three great reviews! Stuff that I do not own - everything else in this word. Author's Words : First Fanfic..so stop the bitching! P.S- I totally suck at spelling and grammer.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Hermione Granger. A sensitive, intelligent, polite (when she's not bitching), young beautiful girl. Why did this girl have to suffer such pain in her life. Suffering the pain of others. To find out..read on. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reviewer(s) : Thank to those who reviewed me! Thank you. You all like it. You really like it!! :D  
  
Aislin-Black : Thank-you for your beautiful review. Your the first reader to my fanfic and the first reviewer! Oh. I'm so happy! I almost cried. And don't worry. I follow rules. I'll read your stuff. Okay? Okay :D  
  
IzzieBizz: Thank you for adding me onto you 'Favourite Authors' list. I feel so special. I'll try to have one chapter a day.  
  
MioneAndRon4Life : Thank you! Just..please. Don't die. I don't want to lose one of my first readers!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The scarlet train finally pulled to a stop. Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed behind the train as the first years came shyly pouring out. " 'irst 'ears this way ", called a fimiliare friendly voice. Harry waved franticlly at their big friend, Hagrid. Hagrid gave them a big heartly smile and carried on with the first years. " Welcome home ", Ron and Hermone said to Harry. "Welcome home.." "Remember when were in our first year?", Hermione asked, sighingly. "We were so excited, and now, it's going to be our last year together.."  
  
"Don't be stupid! I'm glad we'll be seeing the last of Snape. Besides, we're still going to be together after school", Ron shot back.  
  
"We'll we? I mean. After we graduate, we'll have our own schedule to deal with. The only way we'll be able to see each other is probable at work..if we ever incounter it.", Hermione started making things worse. "Or on the Daily Prophet..", she mentioned Harry.  
  
The two of them continued disagreeing with eachother, while Harry started mumbling miserably to himself. There feet lead them onto the Hogwarts grounds to inside the great castle. Harry, Hermione and Ron found thier was to Gryffindor table in the great hall. The ceiling was illustioned as usual and the warm twighling lights glittered above there heads. Moments later, the first years, lead by McGonagall were glancing around the the curious faces that were starring at them. The sorting ceremony began with the awful singing from the sorting hat.  
  
Many minutes later, Professor Dumbledore stood apon the entire school, ready to make a speech. " This year at Hogwarts, we have developed a special pool. Classes such as Defence agence Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures will be taughed by the pool sometime this year.", Professor Dumbledore said calmly. "Herbology and Potions may also take place there." Dumbledore glanced around the Great Hall under his half-moon glassess, making sure everyone was paying attention. "Now, after classes or on weekends, the pool would be cleared out and students may take a swim if they wish." The silence broke down. Exciting murmmers were flowing across the room. " There are, sixty more new school and ground rules added to our list recalling from our new pool. Our caretaker, Mr.Filch", Dumbledore looked over to the ugly caretaker and glanced back. "Will have our full set of rules outside his office." Dumbledore paused for a moment. "Well, enough of me blabbing our time up. Let the feast begin!"  
  
The foods rose on each set of tables. Students were all helping themselfs to whatever the wish. Ron of course, was stuffing his face with 12 drumsticks and a big sloping of mashed potato's. Hermione, on the other hand, was eating politly and peacefully. Cutting up everything into little pieces like she was feeding a baby.  
  
As everyone began finishing up with themselfs as Ron, Hermione and Harry set back towards the Gryiffindor Tower. "Password..??", asked the Fat Lady politely. " Uhh..what's the password? No one told us..", Ron said stupidly. "Oh you two are pathetic!", Hermione told. She shoved both Harry and Ron over so she can face the portrate. "Parocas Totalli" (I'm sorry. I really suck at these stuff as well.) The portrate door swung opened as the three of them lead themselfs into the Gryffindor commen room. The crackling fire welcomed Harry, Ron and Hermione back. They all said their goodnight's and headed straight to there dorms were their luggage awaits them. 


	3. Chapter Three : Harry's Missing

The Triangle of Love Disclaimer : Stuff that I own - a used condom, a plastic bag, one fanfic, a tampon , and six great reviews! Stuff that I do not own - everything else in this word. Author's Words : First Fanfic..so stop the bitching! P.S- I totally suck at spelling and grammer.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Hermione Granger. A sensitive, intelligent, polite (when she's not bitching), young beautiful girl. Why did this girl have to suffer such pain in her life. Suffering the pain of others. To find out..read on.  
  
Harry Potter. A brave, loyal, careless, boy. A boy who everyone loves, and respects. Why did this boy have to have so much on him. Having everybody thinking himself as some kind of hero. Why did this boy have to be envolved into so much suffer, without anyone knowing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reviewer( s ) :  
  
Aislin-Black : Oooooo..I'm so flattered that you really like my story. And besides, your such a creative writer. I'm thankful that someone as talented as you can enjoy my story.  
  
December-Malfoy : If I'm making you sick, then stop reading my fanfic. If you want to go and be a little perverted dude, then go and read your rated R shit! And know one here cares if your fanfic is rated R!  
  
Angie : Hey girl, thanks. But um..I posted Chapter two already..so please don't kik my ass. I know you will once you come over, but you know that i won't be able to update since my mommy don't have computer!! :'(  
  
Everyone - Short, I know. Cliffhanger, I know. I suck at spelling and grammer, I know. But I hope you enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up deadly in the morning. The sun had not yet rised. Harry got up from his four-poster and sat down, starring out into the distant night. The words of Hermione's keep streamming through his mind. He was afraid the she would be right, like she has always been. Harry tries to fight the fact that Hermione's words were true. Suddenly, a tear began running slowly down his left check. He blinked hardly and another one came racing the first tear. Harry felt miserable. He was depressed. He needed someone there. Someone to comfort him. Someone to care to him. Someone to love him. Harry could only think of one person. Cho Chang.  
  
The morning arosed sooner then Harry thought it would. He spent his two hours, starring himself into photos of Cho and him. Ron was snoring loudly next to Harry's four poster bed. He seemed as if his life was perfect. No pain. No suffer. No nothing. He seemed happy. Something Harry didn't fee1 like at all. For a second there, Harry felt like he wanted to go on a suicide. He wanted to die. After Cho had dumped him, he thought he had nothing, nothing to live for again.  
  
Harry leaped off his four poster bed and reached for his quill and parchment. He scribbled a long, but messy letter for his friends. He knew that they would fee upset once Harry leaves them. He felt a bit guilty as well for all the sadness Ron and Hermione would go through. After all, the were all very close. Ron was the first friend Harry ever had. Another tear joined in. Then a crowd of them ran after. Like rain, the dripped down and damped the delicate parchment. Harry slowly walked down the commen room, placing his last piece of note he'll ever write.  
  
Ron and Hermione screamed at the same time. It was they knew Harry was in danger. Both of them in their separte dorms woke everyone up. Ron and Hermione, together leaped out of the beds and abandon the curiously confussed dorm-mates behind.  
  
Both of the anxious friends raced down to see each other. "Harry!! Where's Harry!!", Ron demanded. "I thought you know. You sleep in the same dorm as he does!!" Hermione shouted. "Oh..so, once again.. I'm the spendable one!!" Ron bitched. Hermione was about to start with Ron when Ginny came down from the girls dorm and interupted. "What's going on here. You two arn't fueding at this time of hour are you?" Ginny asked with the tired and soft voice of hers. Hermione glared at Ron, then got back to focus. "Harry's missing." 


	4. Chapter Four : Malfoy's Alert

The Triangle of Love Disclaimer : Stuff that I own - an old book, my dignaty, lack of grammer/spelling, and six great reviews! Stuff that I do not own - everything else in this world Author's Words : First Fanfic..so stop the bitching! P.S- I totally suck at spelling and grammer.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Hermione Granger. A sensitive, intelligent, polite (when she's not bitching), young beautiful girl. Why did this girl have to suffer such pain in her life. Suffering the pain of others.  
  
Harry Potter. A brave, loyal, careless, boy. A boy who everyone loves, and respects. Why did this boy have to have so much on him. Having everybody thinking himself as some kind of hero. Why did this boy have to be envolved into so much suffer, without anyone knowing.  
  
Ron Weasly. A loney, warmful, invisible, unloved mamma's boy. A boy who only everyone think of as a sidekick to the great Harry Potter. Why did this boy have to be so alone. Without the love he deserves. To everybody else, he's alway's the kid next door. Alway's loved and be loved. But is that true? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry strolled down the corridors of his loving home. He didn't want to leave. "Maybe if I killed myself and become a ghost..then I can stay here forever. And I wouldn't be really gone. It's a win win situation." He thought out loud. "Your such a moron." A voice spoke. Harry got scared. The voice was so fami1liar, yet he can't seem to make it out who it was. He wanted to turn around and face that person, but an urge had stopped him. "You know, your pathetic. I can't understand why everyone thinks your some kind of a hero. Just because you got lucky everytime." said the stranger. Harry." Ron replied annoyingly. Herimone paced back and forth. "We should go tell McGonagall. It's the only thing we can do" Herimone suggested. "We've done loads reconized the voice this time. "Malfoy?"  
  
"What!" Ginny shreiked. "Harry is gone? How did this happend?" Ginny glanced over at her older brother with a vacant expression. "What are you looking at me like that for? I don't know anythingof things with out the help from McGonagall and the others. This will just be the same." Ron spat. "Harry's just probably gone out for a walk to something" "At six in the morning, I don't think so!" Hermione couldn't keep her cool anymore. She spatted right back at Ron and refussed to think this striaght. "Whow, slow down, what's going on down here?" Seamus came out from he's head boy room and began to take in control. He was granted Headboy well everybody thought Hermione had Headgirl in the bag, Luna Lovegood grabbed it right under her nose. Everybody thought the desisions were weird. Dumbledore, on the other hand, thought that the desison was reasonable. Hermione has the brian, but has gotten into too much trouble in the past with Ron and Harry. Though, everybody didn't know since they were paying attention to Harry Potter, Luna had don't alot for the school and still respected the rules. There forth, those two were the best choices.  
  
Harry dragged himself back to the commen room. " I must of sunk really low, now that Malfoy is making sence.." He continued to think of what Malfoy had said to him. "Wow, he practicly saved my life. Actually, he did." Harry frowned. "Why would Malfoy save me? He must have his own will.." Harry was deep in thought when he noticed himself out in the courtyard. He sat under a tall, proud tree , just enough to block the sun from his eyes. The sky was clear and blue. The wind was swift and peaceful. The sun shone brightly in the sky. It was a perfect day. Harry got up and started walking again until he came apon a vast amount of water infront of him. "This must be the new pool..the lake was probably too dangerous now that the octopus had bared children." He stared into the waters. A tall handsome 17 year old stared back at him. He sat on the edge of the pool, ignoring the sun in his eyes. He closed his eyes and barried them in his hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Luna Lovegood was standing right behind him. 


End file.
